


One

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [458]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Loneliness, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Songfic, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Keylor se sent de plus en plus seul à Paris.
Relationships: Keylor Navas/Ander Herrera
Series: FootballShot [458]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	One

**One**

**One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do  
Two can be as bad as one   
It's the loneliest number since the number one   
  
**

Keylor ne pensait pas que débarquer à Paris après une saison… plate à Madrid serait une bonne chose. Enfin, perdre sa place de titulaire pour ce belge au grand nez laissant passer au moins deux buts par matches ne lui avait pas vraiment fait plaisir sur le moment (sur le banc surtout), qui plus est après avoir contribué grandement eux trois Champions League du Real Madrid, mais il n’avait rien dit pour ne pas se créer de problèmes avec les dirigeants, il restait de la famille après tout. Alors cet échange entre le jeune gardien français et lui ? Il n’avait pas dit non, un air frais (enfin, tout autant pollué que Madrid) ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, il connaît ses capacités et n’en doute pas, il ne connait pas la Ligue 1 mais sait qu’elle brille plus par ses talents que par son niveau, alors il ne devrait pas avoir tant de mal à s’installer. Ce qui reste surprenant pour lui est qu’il était titulaire quand le Real a écrasé Paris en huitième en 2018, mais personne ne semble s’en souvenir, on lui fait probablement déjà confiance, ou alors la mémoire part trop vite. Peu importe pour le moment, il doit se forger des amitiés au lieu de réfléchir à des choses… inutiles à l’heure actuelle.   
  


**No is the saddest experience you'll ever know  
Yes, it's the saddest experience you'll ever know   
'Cause one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do   
One is the loneliest number, whoa-oh, worse than two   
It's just no good anymore since you went away   
Now I spend my time just making rhymes of yesterday   
  
  
**

Keylor ne sait pas ce qu’il va se passer pour lui. Il observe autour de lui et fait en sorte de se taire suffisamment pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui, mais c’est probablement une mauvaise chose. Tout le monde a l’air débordé autour de lui à mener sa petite vie tranquille sans se demander comment le football peut se jouer sans constamment en revenir à une relation sociale, amoureuse, l’argent. Keylor n’est pas jaloux de voir tout le monde dans son entourage, éloigné mais pourtant tellement proche qu’est l’équipe, se côtoyer comme s’ils étaient vraiment une famille de sang, mais il aimerait lui-aussi être intégré de cette manière, être un rouage important dans les liens sociaux, et pas seulement sur les terrains. Il est quelque part laissé derrière, même sans le vouloir. Le destin des gardiens apparemment, peut-être juste son destin, ou la ville. Les villes. Il devrait faire plus d’efforts, mais il n’est pas si sûr que ça de vouloir rentrer dans cette spirale infernale où tout ne peut fonctionner qu’avec des sacrifices. Non, il n’a pas à chercher à faire autre chose que jouer pour protéger ses cages, il verra pour plus tard quand le club aura pris plus de place dans son cœur. Pour l’instant, ce n’est qu’une institution de plus, des dirigeants à qu’il a serré la main sans prétention, il a signé un contrat, a pris un avion, mais il n’est pas le genre de gars à s’emballer trop vite. Il fait partie du club, certes, mais pas d’une famille indissociable où aucun joueur ne cherche à partir. Les gens ont du mal à le comprendre, à l’assimiler, mais partir, revenir, arriver ; tout ça n’est que le quotidien d’un club, d’une ligue, d’une institution. Keylor est arrivé, il repartira, et peut-être qu’il reviendra. Ce n’est qu’un cercle où le seul centre est le ballon qui touche ton corps.

**One is the loneliest number** **  
One is the loneliest number  
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do   
One is the loneliest   
One is the loneliest   
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do   
  
**

Keylor ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, mais se sent rongé de l’intérieur par une démangeaison impossible à exprimer, impossible à extirper. Il a peu de chances sur le fait de pouvoir s’en débarrasser honnêtement, de toutes façons il les laisse de côté pour se concentrer encore et toujours sur ce qu’il a à faire, sur ce qu’on attend de lui. Il sera toujours concentré sur ça. Pourtant ça devient de plus en plus désagréable de ne pas pouvoir trouver comment s’intégrer parfaitement, apprendre à être un véritable membre de la famille. Il n’est pas un frère, il est un cousin éloigné, peut-être même le voisin qu’on invite à l’anniversaire du petit. Ce serait triste mais particulièrement véridique. En tout cas c’est comme ça qu’il le ressent. Pourtant, Keylor garde espoir quand ses yeux se plongent dans une autre paire sombre.

  
**It's just no good anymore since you went away (number)  
One is the loneliest (number)   
One is the loneliest (number)   
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do (number)   
One is the loneliest (number)   
One is the loneliest (number)   
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do (number)   
One (one is the loneliest number that you'll ever do) (number)   
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do (number)   
One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do**

Le temps passe et il se retrouve comblé, pas dans le sens où il est plus que le bouche-trou de la famille, mais au moins il n’est plus seul dans son entité. Il a trouvé le moyen de calmer la spirale infernale de ses pensées le temps d’un échange de regards avec Ander. Surprenant. Keylor reste à l’écart, mais cette fois il n’est clairement pas complétement seul, il a trouvé de quoi être un peu plus uni avec son nouveau club. Tant mieux, il a encore du travail pour redresser la barre de Paris.

Fin


End file.
